


Tales From Titan

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: May be Erwin x Mike not sure though, Multi, Wolf people!, XP, Yay for Ocs!, yes another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fic (partially adapted from an rp)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eren (Baby!)- Soldier/Rogue Titan, 104th and Survey corps, Levi's 'toy' eh heh heh  
> Jessi (Wolf princess)- Wolf girl, OC, red curls and brown eyes, no known affiliations yet except the Pack  
> Leo (Wolf boy)- Wolf boy, OC, brown hair and (whoops, color here) eyes, the Pack  
> Jean (That majestic stallion)- Horseface/soldier, 104th and Survey Corps  
> Bertholdt (You biscuit)- Soldier/Colossal Titan, 104th and Survey Corps  
> Krista (Little goddess)- Soldier/Queen, 104th and Survey Corps and Queen  
> Cassie (Little turkey)- Part cat (Like 1/6, still enough to show tail and ears at times), stole 3d Mg and they're trying to catch her like when Levi was on the streets, Rune's sister but doesn't know it, Affiliation: Rune's gang (will later be trained by Erwin, Mike and Armin)  
> Rune (Crazy delinquent)- Part cat, rogue on the streets, Affiliation: leader of gang The Peaceeaters  
> Rico-  
> Mike (Sniffer)-  
> Sasha- Potato girl, soldier, 104th and Survey Corps  
> (The Pack maybe)
> 
>  
> 
> Levi (Clean Freak)- Humanity's Strongest/Shorty, Squad leader  
> Hanji (Crazy glasses)- Stupid four eyes (the other ones a swear) Scientist, Squad leader/Whatever the f Erwin did  
> Marco (Freckled Jesus)- Soldier, 104th and Survey Corps  
> Reiner (Chicken nugget)- Soldier/Armored Titan, 104th and Survey Corps  
> Annie (My god that nose tho)- Soldier/Female Titan- 104th and Military Police  
> Ymir (Ha)- Soldier/Dancing Titan, 104th and Survey Corps  
> Armin (Little duckling)- Soldier, 104th and Survey Corps  
> Mikasa (Crazy Asian)- Soldier, 104th and Survey Corps  
> Ian (Heh)-  
> Connie- Soldier, 104th and Survey Corps  
> Erwin (Hey look a caterpillar!)- Brows, Whatever he used to do, thinking of becoming an instructor (like Keith) (will later help train Cassie as an actual soldier)  
> Various Titans
> 
> Reiner will die, just a spoiler

\------  
  
**Eren**  
  
He hummed and sighed softly as he woke up and looked around, eying the walls then glancing outside and seeing it was still dark out. Yes, he finally had his own room, but it was right next door to Levi's. He wondered if he could sneak out, and crept towards his door...  
  
**Jessi and Leo**  
  
The white wolf barked at her black brother as they ran for the river, going to the basin of water that was formed by a waterfall. They turned human again and slipped into the water once everything was ready.  
  
**Rune and Cassie**  
  
The golden brown haired male sighed as he watched his light brown haired sister, not that he knew that she was. He heard footsteps and retreated into an alleyway.  
She gave a whoop as she flew through the air, doing a flip then soaring again. She growled as she looked down to see soldiers below, and Rune had disappeared rather quick...Her ears flattened as her tail puffed up, eyes able to see in the darkness.  
  
**Jean**  
  
The horse...I mean, soldier, hummed and looked around for Freckl- I mean, Marco. "Marco?" he called in a whisper. Marco had spent the night in his room...  
  
**Rico**  
  
The light blonde (ash?) woman sighed as she woke up, hearing noises from somewhere. Wanting to know what they were, she approached her door.  
  
Levi  
He sighed softly as he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark. He couldn't sleep, true he'd JUST cleaned everything, yet the thought haunted him that it was all dirty again...  
  
Hanji  
The brunette hummed to herself as she sauntered along (uh...is there really any other way to describe it?)). She had to push her glasses back up once, but this did not stop her.  
  
Armin  
He was with a new squad, Erwin having sent him out with them, and he tilted his head as he looked up. Curious, he watched above them.  
  
Marco  
He sighed as he cracked one eye open, hearing his voice. "Yes, Jean?"  
  
Ian  
(Hold on a moment, while I explain: He's making coffee, yes there's a pot, that's what it is.)  
  
**Eren**  
  
_So far, so good..._ he thought to himself. He hummed quietly as he gripped the knob and turned it, slipping out into the hallway. Then promptly tripping over something with a yelp...  
  
**Jessi and Leo**  
  
The redhead hummed and smiled as she shoved Leo, who yelped as he fell back into the water with a splash, and in his surprise turned back into his wolf form. She giggled as she hugged him, hiding her...well, yeah...  
  
**Cassie**  
  
Thanks a lot, Rune... She growled as she shot the wires into another wall, trying to pull herself along faster.  
Random soldier: "Thats her, Armin. You're faster then most of us, think you can catch up to her?"  
  
**Jean**  
  
The ma- ah, screw it- majestic stallion hummed as he asked "Where did you go? Where are you?"  
  
**Rico**  
(Brief intermission)  
  
Levi  
(Brief intermission, have an explain below)  
  
Hanji  
She saw the waterfall and lake ahead, sighing with relief. Finally got here. she thought, then paused as she heard giggling...  
  
Armin  
He blushed a bit as he heard the compliment, nodding. "I-I believe I can catch up t-to her."  
  
Marco  
He sighed as he shook his head, saying "Im pretty sure I'm on the floor..."  
  
Ian  
He was a smart (naturally) man normally, however the coffee maker was proving difficult...As such, his attempts were creating a lot of noise.  
  
  
**Eren**

  
(Here's your theory: he tripped over...Levi's precious mop! No, just kidding, something someone left in the hallway (*starts up the theories* Hur Hur, Most likely Levi laid it as a trap to catch Eren tryin to sneak out) Oh my, what am I doing?)

 **Jessi and Leo**  
  
The redhead giggled as she danced round in the water, Leo growling softly and grumbling in annoyance as he pressed his paws against her skin. Brown eyes sparkled as red hair trailed in the water a bit and stuck to her skin.  
  
  
**Cassie**  
  
Random soldier: "Alright, go on then. Before she finds some way to slip out of sight."  
The girl growled softly as she continued to fly along.  
  
**Jean**  
  
He tilted his head as he said "Uh...how'd you get down there? Never mind, just come back up here."  
  
**Rico**  
  
The light blonde woman hummed as she moved towards the kitchen, seeing Ian with the coffee. "Ugh, Ian...Need help?"  
  
  
(did they have coffee pots in that era? Ah, whatever. Black butler is supposed to be 17th century, yet they had a cruise ship, and trains (trains weren't invented yet right) and old time cars)  
  
Levi  
He jumped slightly as he heard the crashing sound, raising a brow as he hurried to the door. He opened it and saw Eren sprawled on the floor. He growled "Yeagar!"  
  
Hanji  
Curiosity getting the better of her, the glasses wearing brunette hummed as she crept closer, trying to be silent. She kept back a gasp as a branch snapped under her foot.  
  
Armin  
He hummed as he nodded at the soldier, then took off after the cat featured girl. He kept pace rather easily.  
  
Marco  
He was about to answer, but Jean dismissed it, and he himself just shrugged anyway. With a yawn, the bare-upper-bodied freckled climbed back into the bed.  
  
Ian  
He sighed as he said "I can do it, I know I can...I must just be tired, this early in the morning. If you'd be so kind, Rico..." he said familiarly.  
  
**Eren**  
  
The boy groaned softly as he struggled to sit up, this was an embarrassing thing for him. He was a Titan shifter for crying out loud! Yet he got done in by a...whatever that was there on the floor. He jumped as he heard the voice, saying "H-Heichou!"  
  
**Jessi and Leo**  
  
The redhead giggled again, humming as she now pet the black wolf with a few white patches. He rolled his eyes, then heard the sound at the same time she did and both jerked their heads up...  
  
**Cassie**  
  
She hissed softly to herself, growling as her ears remained flat to her head but her tail still puffed out in anger. "Leave me alone! What the H--- do you want?! Go away!"  
  
**Jean**  
  
He hummed and smiled as he cuddled Marco under the blankets, after he had gotten back in.  
  
**Rico**  
  
She chuckled a bit, something that was quite rare for her nowadays, Ian so easily being able to bring the sound from her. She nodded as she did, saying "There..." as soon a stream of the steaming liquid fell into the mug.  
  
Levi  
The black haired steely eyed man shook his head as he said "Yeah, Eren. What are you doing out of your room at this time of morning?" He raised a brow as he waited for an answer.  
  
Hanji  
The brunette scientist was even more curious now, as to the reason why anyone was bathing in a lake at this time of morning. Holding her hands up, she said "Ah...Don't be scared."  
  
Armin  
The blonde shook his head as he continued to follow the path that the cat featured girl set, humming as he did so. "What do I want? To capture you, for Erwin, it seems that he is quite interested in you. No, I will not go away."  
  
Marco  
He yawned as he snuggled into the warmth. (Best line ever)  
  
Ian  
He sighed softly as she came over and worked the thing so easily, running a hand over his hair. He shook his head as his eyes focused on the liquid, and when it had done he took it up in his hands and blew on it to cool it down.  
  
**Eren**  
  
Knowing he was caught in his own stupid act of stubborn will, he tried to come up with something in his flustered state. Yet, all he could manage to say was "U-Um..."  
  
**Jessi and Leo**  
  
The wolf growled, pressing his nose against her shoulder as the redhead stood in shock at being caught by anyone in their lake like this. Coming to her senses, she realized the brunette had started to come closer. Not liking that, she bolted from the lake and grabbed her clothes, running deeper into the trees.  
  
**Cassie**  
  
She hissed again, growling softly as she heard this Erwin person's name. Teeth bared slightly and tail now lashing, she growled as she said "Yes, you will..." and moved off faster.  
  
**Jean**  
  
(Snuggling)  
  
**Rico**  
  
Humming, she shook her own head and smiled a bit as she watched him watching the coffee. As he took the first sip, she softly asked "So...what are you doing up so early anyhow?"  
  
Levi  
The steel-dust gray eyed man shook his head as he glanced down at the younger brown haired male. "Um is not an answer, Eren..." he said.  
  
Hanji  
As the redhead bolted away, the brunette said "Aw..." and turned. Shrugging, she returned to her horse, thinking maybe the girl and that wolf would return to the lake, or perhaps she'd see them in town. She rode back towards town.  
  
Armin  
He sighed as he shook his head at her angry actions, and words. He now took notice of the tail, eyes widening at that. "Is that...a tail? No, I will NOT go..."  
  
Marco  
(Snuggling)  
  
Ian  
He shook his head in slight irritation at his own inability, humming rather quietly to himself as he sipped his coffee then glanced up upon hearing her question. "I could not sleep...Odd, huh? Since I seem too tired to work this thing properly...Anyway, thought I may as well make a mug to wake myself up entirely."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XP Not really anything to summarize, just the backstory continued plus random writing

**Eren** nervously glanced at Heichou, shivering a bit as he thought _Oh, I'm screwed!_ and closed his green eyes for a short moment. Swallowing nervously, he said "Well, you see, I was just a bit thirsty and wished for a drink..." Levi shook his head and sighed softly as he helped the boy up and said "Here, come on, let's go get you a drink. " It was not exactly a lie, as Eren actually was thirsty, and he hummed softly and sweetly as he nodded at the other male and followed him to the kitchen to get a drink.

 

 **Jessi and Leo** on hold for a bit, will skip in a moment so I can bring them back in

 

 **Cassie** growled and hissed softly as she realized that Armin was like right there next to her, and as she went to shoot forward again she overshot, and with a yelp she tumbled back towards the earth...She gasped and jerked as she was caught by the blonde boy, yelping softly then growling and hissing as she struggled against him a bit before finally giving it up. Her tail thumped against his arm and leg, and he chuckled a moment before saying "Calm down, he just wants to ask you some things..." With that, he hummed soothingly as he began to carry her towards the head quarters again.

 

 **Jean** and Marco are still just cuddling, so may take them out for a bit until the skip or maybe even a bit after that so some others can have a moment

 

 **Rico** tilted her head and chuckled as she glanced at Ian again, as he huffed and said "I also kind of wanted to take a bit of a walk. I know it's rather early, but I have my light with me, so..." Shaking her head, Rico softly asked "Would you allow me to come along?" Ian shrugged, then nodded as he said "Sure, come on along if you like." She nodded with a bit of a smile, and they headed out into the streets and began to amble along at random.

 

_Skip!_

 

 **Eren** was surprised as he tripped over yet another thing in the hallway, and Levi, in his office, sighed as he placed a hand to his forehead and rubbed once, before he dropped it again. "Oi, Eren!" he called, and Eren squeaked as he jumped and flinched a bit upon recognizing that tone...Swallowing, he approached the door as he asked "Y-Yes?" and Levi said "Get your butt in here!" Eren squeaked again as he hurried into the room and glanced at Levi. "Y-Yes?" he asked nervously, swallowing as Levi beckoned him closer, and unable to disobey he nodded as he crept closer to the desk. Levi hummed as he just stared at him for a long moment.

 

 **Jessi and Leo** , thinking they were now safe, hummed as they ran into the woods, the black wolf barking happily as his ears twitched and swiveled this way and that. He huffed as his black tail flicked and swayed out behind him in their run, and the white female beside him barked back as her own ears perked and flicked. Her tail swayed then moved behind her as she ran, their paws pounding dirt as they finally reached the basin, quickly glancing round and she turned human and slipped out of her things and into the nice water, humming as she sank down a bit then of course latched onto Leo as he swum close. Huffing, he growled as he noticed the presence quickly, more alert now after very early this morning's encounter, and seeing it was that very same woman he nudged Jessi. She glanced up, and this time as she froze he could not distract her from it. "Please don't run again...Mmm, where are your clothes though?" The she wolf growled as she began to backtrack, and was clearly startled when Hanji actually came into the water and towards her and Leo...

 

 **Cassie** growled and hissed softly a bit, for some reason she had decided she trusted this Armin kid and perhaps even liked him, and so now here she was hiding behind the guy with her ears flat and tail puffing, as she pressed up against Armin to stop him when he tried to move her to the correct position. Sighing softly, he shook his head as he said "Come on, you have to..." and again tried to move her away from himself. As she growled, Erwin stood up and walked over, kneeling. "Please tell me how you learned so quickly, and ho you even stole these." he said, and she just ignored him a while.

 

 **Jean** and Marco yeah just going to hold off on them a moment

 

 **Rico** and Ian have to hold out on them down here, they were just back to paperwork and such and seem to have fallen asleep...XD Sweet dreams


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say, just that you should read it because it's the backstory of the future mother of Armin's child, and yes there is a bit of AU Jessi in this, as you noticed the first chapter.

**Eren** whimpered softly a little bit, unable to hold it back, as Levi stared him down then the shorter but older male suddenly stood to his feet and headed over to the window right behind his desk. Eren watched with confusion as the man stared out the window a long moment, then swallowed as Levi said (without turning around, mind you) "Eren, come over here..." He shivered a little as he nodded, though he knew that the clean crazy male would not see it, and he shivered again as he walked over to stand beside Levi and also look out the window. He yelped in surprise as Levi suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him close and whispering in his ear "What other reason did you have for being out of your room, Eren?" "N-Nothing!" Eren yelped, struggling a little bit, and Levi softly growled as he pulled him a little bit tighter. Eren squeaked and tried to break free, swallowing around the lump as Levi growled "Eren Yeagar..." He squeaked as he said "I-I can't tell you!" Levi tipped his head as he asked "Why can't you tell me? What do you think I will do to you?" _Ahem, what are you doing right now?!_ \- Eren. Shaking his head, he swallowed as he said "You would be mad just because I mentioned dirt, which is what it involves..." Shaking his head, Levi sighed as he said "Eren..." "Fine! I wanted to get you flowers!" Levi blinked, frozen still at this..."You, wanted to get me, the one everyone calls a grump, flowers?" Eren blushed and ducked his head as he nodded.

 

 **Jessi and** **Leo** both growled now, as Hanji continued to move forward through the water, both startled and surprised as it did not seem that she cared at all that her clothes were now getting soaked through, and were somewhat clinging to her body wetly now. She smirked as she moved towards the redhead, clearly intrigued by her and this clear habit of bathing in lakes or rivers and such. Shaking her head, she was surprised when Jessi tripped backwards, trying to move quicker to catch the girl but startled to see a white wolf suddenly come up in her place. "W-What the- Where did you come from, beautiful?" she asked, clearly having not put two and two together yet. Shaking her head, she hummed as she now moved towards the wolf, gasping as the wolf swum out of the basin and rushed off with the black male close beside her, and Hanji whistled for the horse and mounted, quickly spurring the animal after the wolves. "Wait, hold up! Come back! I'm not going to hurt you." she called to the two absolutely gorgeous animals, humming and shaking her head as they whipped their heads at the sound of hooves and tried to run faster, the white one yelping as she tripped again. "Whoa! You alright?" Hanji asked, bending and pulling her up onto the horse. Jessi yelped, and began to howl to Leo as Hanji moved the horse away towards Town again...

 

 **Cassie** hissed and growled softly as Armin finally managed to get her out from behind him, and he softly said "Hey, where did you get it from?" Rolling her eyes, she huffed "A guy helped me to get it." Eyes soft, the blonde softly asked the light brown haired girl "And what is his name?" "Oh no, I may trust you more than him, but I am not telling any of you that!" she hissed, and Armin looked to the side. "Why won't you just tell me and get this torture over with?" She growled and hissed again, keeping firmly shut mouth as she looked away from him now. He huffed as he had an idea, a one that was rather awkward for him but seemed he'd have to put it into play to get answers from her...Without another word, or even a thought to what he was about to do, he grabbed her wrists and backed her into the wall, smiling faintly (albeit a bit awkwardly) as he looked down at her, chuckling a bit as she hissed and growled and struggled against him. She bared her teeth, as he hummed and lowered his head a bit, eyes darkening faintly as he asked "Well? Are you going to tell me?" She growled as she hissed "No!" and struggled with him again. He purred slightly as he said "Fine then..." and lowered his head to breathe into her ear, causing her to jump, then humming quietly as he nibbled at her earlobe, making her squeak and arch into him a bit. He smirked sweetly as he nuzzled her and kissed her neck, glad she wasn't seeing his blush, and asked "Now?"

 

 **Rico** and Ian have woken up, hurray! Rico sighed softly as she glanced at Ian, asking softly "Do you want to go for another walk with me?" He smiled a bit as he nodded, and as they walked down a street she softly said "You haven't been sleeping recently have you?" He started "How did-" but then stopped and shook his head as she said "I have my ways..." He sighed softly as he said "No, and what are you a stalker?" She snorted as she said "Ha, perhaps..." He arched a brow at that, then smirked as he said "Really..." and looked down at her. "And what about you, Ian? You always seem to know all that I am doing..." He chuckled as he said "The world may never know..." Shaking her head, she said "Seriously..." and he tipped his head as he said "Well, what about you? Did I wake you up? Surprising, I thought I'd slipped out pretty quietly..." Shaking her head, now Rico said "The world may never know..." She smiled as they continued their walk around a bit, then the two had to return to the building and make sure that there was not any new paperwork they needed to do.

 

(Reiner Bertl and Annie will be in next chapter))


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as every other one

**Eren** hummed and tilted his head a little bit as Levi softly said "I...I guess I would not mind you giving me flowers. Only if it's you, though..." Eren blushed and blinked green eyes as he softly asked "R-Really?" and Levi nodded as he said "Yes." Eren smiled bigger now, as he asked "Can...May I go get some flowers now?" Levi nodded as he said "Sure, go ahead." Eren smiled as he said "I'll be right back!" and darted off out the door. He found the patch (quite a large one, on that) of flowers, and hummed and smiled as he began to pick them, and when it had the amount he wanted he hummed as he stood up. It was just his luck that Mikasa noticed him at that moment and walked over to him..."Eren, what are you doing?" she asked, and he sighed in irritation as he said "Picking flowers." Confused, she said "Eren, why?" and he rolled his eyes as he glanced away and said "Because, I want to..." She stepped back to let him pass, and of course being the way she was she thought he was doing this for her. Happily, she headed off to find her new Squad leader, she was in a different squad at the moment too. Eren shook his head, and he jogged back to Levi with a smile, having found a ribbon to wrap round the stems to hold the flowers together. "Here, Heichou." he hummed happily, yelping in surprise as Levi grabbed him and hugged him. "Thank you, Eren..." Levi whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to run through him as he took the flowers from the younger male.

 

 **Jessi (and Leo)** whimpered softly a little bit as she laid her head on her paws, unable to jump because she was up on a horse, plus the brunette glasses wearing woman was holding her (as well as the reins, what skill, ha ha, XD), and she had tried to break free at the beginning of the ride back, but oddly found the human had a strangely strong grip and she could not get away from it. She huffed and her tail thumped lightly against the horse and her own leg as she flicked her ears back and sighed softly to herself, and soon they had reached the buildings and houses, and were riding up to the place where Hanji kept the Titans she caught, and did her experiments. Jessi sighed softly as she shook her head and yelped as Hanji slid from the horse with her still in her arms. She growled lowly, and she happened to look towards the bushes near the place and thought she caught sight of familiar black fur amidst them. Shaking her head again, she huffed as Hanji softly said "Welcome to my...experiment area, can't call it home because it really isn't. Home is in my room, which you will get to see later." she finished, smiling as she carried the wolf around (not seeming to trust her not to run off if set down) and showed her the Titans, the other experiments, and all of the other things that were in there.

 

 **Cassie** shook her head and growled softly as she softly said "A little nuzzling and nibbling isn't going to crack me..." She heard his chuckle against her neck, as he kissed her neck a little then pulled back to reach a hand up towards her soft brown ears and pet them. She gasped softly and hissed quietly a bit, not liking when anyone touched her ears as they were quite sensitive and if touched enough it would cause her knees to go weak after a time. She panted and squirmed against him a bit, as he softly said "Please..." and she growled softly again as she said "N-No..." He huffed as he said "I want us to be nice to each other, but this isn't very nice of you." and nuzzled her neck again, before dropping his head to her shoulder and petting her ear again. She squeaked as she squirmed a bit more, whimpering as she said "You'll put him in jail!" Erwin hummed as he sighed, saying "Just this once, Armin, we will let the guy off..." He nodded at Brows, and softly said "Hear that? Now, what is his name?" She sighed and after a time she finally said "Fine! His name is Rune...He is like a big brother to me, and he lets me call him that as well." Armin smiled in relief that she had finally told them, and he nodded softly as he said "Alright. We _do_ need to talk to him, but I promise we will not place him in jail, alright?" She nodded, then squeaked in surprise as he moved his hand to touch the other ear now, and his other hand now moved to pet her tail, causing her to yelp softly and jerk against him.

 

 **Rico** and Ian will be brought back next chapter, because right at the beginning will be a timeskip for everyone except Armin and Cassie, since the story is mainly her backstory, so...

 

 **Bertholdt** hummed and shook his head as he smiled at Annie, as she nodded curtly at him then walked off back towards Connie and Sasha, she was (oddly enough) helping them a bit with their stances and sparring and such. Shaking his head, he hummed and yawned as he heard Reiner and, putting the book he was down, he called "Reiner?" Reiner smiled as he heard the familiar voice, and he walked over as he said "Hey, Bertl, we need to talk...about us." Bertholdt tilted his head and, blushing slightly, softly asked "What about us?" Reiner huffed as he said "You know what..." and Bertl blushed more as he said "Maybe...But enlighten me anyway." Reiner hummed as he said "We have grown closer then we were back home, and I think it's time to go the next step." Bertl blushed as he said "I...I would like that." and Reiner smiled as he hugged him, then kissed him lightly. Bertl moaned softly a bit as he kissed back, panting as he pressed against the more muscular male and squeaked softly. He squirmed a little as Reiner squeezed gently on his rear end, squeaking and moving against him a bit as Reiner deepened the kiss a little. Reiner chuckled, rather enjoying the way Bertl squirmed and writhed like that, and he softly purred "I like what you're doing." Bertl blushed more as he softly said "Don't tease me..."


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, changing up the style of writing, to see if it helps the wb I seem to have run into...(I know that's not a summary, but I write things here at times)

_Skip! (Told you'd there'd be one right away)_

 

 **Eren** hummed to himself and smiled sweetly as he glanced at Levi, he had been called into the office of the man and Levi had again thanked him for the flowers, which he proudly took into account were in the sun, and seemed quite healthy. He hummed and smiled as he noticed Levi was watching him, and he giggled a bit (to himself) as Levi huffed and shook his head at himself, as usual seeming annoyed but he really wasn't.

He smiled to himself again, as Levi motioned him over with a soft look on his face, and he blushed a bit as Levi asked "Eren, do you like me?" Eren blushed faintly more as he softly said "I...I um, I like you, yes, because you are my Heichou, and also if I said no you'd probably kill me right here..." Levi rolled his eyes, snorting softly as he "Eren...That is not what I meant..." Eren blushed darkly as he looked away, swallowing as he softly asked "T-Then, what do you m-mean, Heichou?" Levi stood up and walked over, saying "This..." as he pushed Eren against the wall and pressed his own lips to the younger male's.

Eren gasped softly as he was kissed, unprepared for that to be what the older male had meant, and he squeaked and moaned softly as Levi licked his lower lip. Panting softly, he squirmed a bit as Levi explored his mouth with his tongue, then the older male took him by the hand and said "Bedroom..." Eren blushed as he nodded, following his Captain and squeaking as he was pushed down onto the bed and kissed again. He squeaked again as Levi ran a hand up his leg, then Levi's hands were on his clothes and he reflexively stopped him. "S-Slower..." he whined softly, and Levi chuckled as he nodded and kissed him again.

 

 **Jessie and Leo** smiled at each other, the white she wolf finally having managed to slip away from the crazy scientist, and now she was back in the water with her brother, bathing happily as she had been away from the spot for at least two days now. She hummed and giggled as she slipped deeper into the water, smiling at the black wolf as he swam after her. She squeaked in surprise as she slipped on one of the smooth rocks under the water, not expecting it.

She came back up in her white wolf form, and not knowing a certain someone was watching she just continued to paddle round. The black wolf yipped and raised his tail up out of the water to wag at her, and her own white tail raised and wagged at him back. She yipped and smiled a wolfish smile as she swum closer to him, and he nipped at her ears then licked at her face and muzzle. She squirmed and hit him with her paws a bit, as he huffed.

She squeaked and pawed at his face, causing him to yip and huff softly as he nipped at her ears again, then they both jumped as they heard Hanji finally speak up from where she'd been watching, the brunette saying "You...Y-You're a wolf?" The black wolf growled at her, and the white wolf whined as she and Leo leaped from the water and darted off. Hanji shook her head as she followed after them, sighing as they slipped under a dip that had a log over top of it like some sort of bridge. She finally activated her gear, and hummed quietly as she flew through the trees and landed in front of them. The wolves both yelped as they jumped back.

"Whoa, I won't hurt you." she said softly, slowly and cautiously approaching them. Leo growled, and Jessi whined as she backed up but somehow ended up falling and tumbled over her paws into the dirt. "Whoa! You alright?" she asked softly, walking over to the wolf and putting a hand on her head  to keep her still, the wolf flinching and showing some fear (her head shyness) as she squinted her eyes. Hanji sighed, and placed her back on her paws. "Don't run away..."

 

 **Cassie** hummed and sighed as she softly said "Fine..." and he smiled as he nodded at her and softly said "Think you can find him, to bring him in here?" She huffed as she nodded, softly saying "Probably...He's usually in the same place most of the time." Armin nodded as he said "Alright." and let her go, and she sighed as she trotted off, activating the gear outside and flying back to their hideout. "Cass!!!" came the cry of what appeared to be a ten year old.

She giggled as she caught the girl, closing one eye as the child nuzzled her face after being picked up and Cassie's lips quirked up as she softly said "Yeah, yeah Samantha. I am fine." Rune, luckily, trotted out at that moment. She softly said "Hey Rune, could you please come with me a moment?" He sighed as he said "Ezekial, Samantha, behave for Anna while we are gone..." They huffed, and ran off to play together, as the two older ones walked outside and again activated gear.

He seemed a bit angry when he saw where they had ended up at, but she explained everything to him and he sighed as he followed her in. "Do you like this Armin guy?" he asked, but before he could get an answer they had reached the door. They knocked, told Erwin whom it was, and walked inside. For about ten to fifteen minutes, Erwin and Armin spoke to the man, then gave him something that supposedly would prevent people from arresting him, and sent him on his way. "Told you he'd be fine." Armin said softly.

 

 **Rico** hummed as she smiled at Ian, and he huffed and shook his head as he smiled back at her. He teased her a little as they walked, and she huffed as she said "Teasing is not very nice, Ian..." but winked at him as she did so. He blinked and tilted his head as he looked at her, then said "Then, why did you just wink at me like that?" For the second time in the course of a few days, she said "The world may never know..." and he said "Really?" as he caught her by the arms and pushed her against a nearby tree.

She gasped softly as she felt the rough bark press into her back, and as she gazed up at him her gaze darkened, in lust. His eyes widened in surprise at this, then he chuckled softly as he said "I think I like this side of you." She snorted as she shook her head, then she pushed up against him and pressed her lips to his. He chuckled a bit as he kissed her back, taking control and leaving her panting. She pulled back after a moment, saying "I-Ian." as he looked down at her. His eyes questioned her, and she said "Bedroom, now..."

He hummed and smiled as he nodded at her, and he led her to her bedroom, figuring she'd be more comfortable in hers than his. He hummed and smiled softly as she said "Ian." and he chuckled as he said "Yes?" and knowing her personality, he allowed her control for the moment. She hummed as she kissed him, on the lips, the ear, the nose, the cheek, the jaw, the neck, lower down his neck then went back up to his lips and kissed him again. He chuckled as she pushed him down onto the bed, and she kissed him again before moving her hands to his jacket and pulling it off, kissing him one more time before her hands moved to his pants and unzipped them...

 

(A/n: Both of the sexual scenes will be in a separate fic XD)

 

 **Bertholdt** blushed a moment later as Reiner smirked, and lowered his gaze as the blush darkened upon Reiner asking "Would you rather go into the bedroom, then?" He squeaked softly a bit as he said "B-Bedroom?" and Reiner chuckled as he nodded. He swallowed as he softly said "A-Alright..." and Reiner hummed and smiled as he led him to the rooms, allowing Bertl to decide and he was surprised when Bertl pointed to Reiner's room. He nodded as he led him inside, smiling gently at him as he led him to the bed.

 

(And I have wb now, this will continue next chappie)


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know what to write, most everything is in the first chapter, again its Au randomness because I was bored, and mostly about Cassie and her backstory (with Armin) and Rune's backstory as well, which will start to be explained in later chaps

**Eren** and Levi on a bit of a hiatus til I write the other fic

 

 **Jessi and Leo** both gave a low growling sound as Leo bolted over, the black wolf growling again as he shoved between his sister and the white she wolf. She whimpered softly a little as she ducked her head against him, under his chin and pressed against his chest fur. He narrowed his eyes at Hanji when the woman sighed, the both of the wolves watching her run her fingers through her hair a bit before pulling the goggles (she had put her glasses away) off to rub her forehead.

Humming to herself, the brown eyed brunette scientist tried to think of a way to calm the two down, she was quite intrigued by the girl and wanted to know more about her and the black wolf. She softly tilted her head as she asked "What are your names?" but the she wolf refused to look at her, and of course the black male refused to cooperate and continued to just glare menacingly (or so the doof thought that he was) at the brunette crouching before them, and he was a bit surprised that she was okay with the dirt and mud, not that she looked like a girly girl but still...

Shaking his head rapidly, he huffed as she asked again, and finally the white she wolf mumbled 'Our names are Jessi and Leo...' Hanji's eyes nearly widened in surprise at hearing the voice that came from the she wolf, it was a willowy almost ghost like sound that denoted the use of some sort of magic to make it at all even possible. Shaking her head, she rested the goggles at the top of her head and continued to study the two wolves now, laughing softly as she shook her head and hummed to herself. She was surprised when the white she wolf shifted back, and even more so when she had pants but no shirt or bra...She said "Um...you might want to put a top on."

Jessi tilted her head in confusion, glancing down, and yelped as she raised her hands to cover herself and fumbled around for the shirt she had been carrying...Shaking his head, Leo found them and nosed them to her, then growled softly again as he gave Hanji a look and hid Jessi from view with his still-damp black furred body. The sleek black wolf rolled his eyes as Hanji huffed, and the redhead soon had dressed. She hummed softly as she said "O-Okay, we can g-go back..." Hanji hummed as she softly said "I want to do afew experiments...They won't hurt you, but you intrigue me." Jessi whimpered, and Leo lightly nosed her hand gently.

 

 **Cassie** huffed softly as she nodded at the blonde, saying "YOU didn't really say anything like that, but thank you anyway..." He smiled and chuckled as he nodded at the light brown haired female, placing a hand on her arm to draw her close. As he was now so many months older, he had begun to be less awkward with girls and had even had a girlfriend at one point, a definitely human one, though she switched to another squad and decided to break it off with him. He had not held that against her, as he sort of understood that being in different squads that never really saw each other all too much would make it too hard for them.

Shaking his head, he hummed as he smiled at the cat eared and tailed girl, reaching his hand up to pet one ear and the other moved to take hold of her tail and pet it gently. She gasped and squeaked softly, and when he switched to her other ear her breath hitched, as a purr bubbled forth and she found this quite odd, when had she started to become such a house pet? Shaking her head, she mewled softly a bit as the purring continued to run from her mouth, and she gasped softly again as she shook a bit, whimpering when he froze a moment but then continued to touch and pet her ears and tail. She began to pant and squirmed slightly.

"A-Armin..." she managed to say, and he tilted his head as he softly asked "Yes?" She whimpered softly a little bit as she pushed against him, as if trying to push him away, and he tilted his head to the side as he watched her. "What is it?" he asked softly, and she whimpered softly again before swallowing on a reflex and forcing herself to become still from her attempting movements at escape. Shaking her head, she sighed softly as she finally spoke up.

"I...I'm..." she began, and he tilted his head as he softly asked "Yes?" again. She whimpered softly and swallowed a little, past a lump that now had begun to form in her throat from her nervousness. She squeaked softly as he pet her tail again, and she moaned quietly then clamped her mouth shut for a moment. She whined softly, then she sighed as she spoke up again, saying "I...I am in heat..." Now _that_ caused his cheeks to flush, and he softly asked "D-Do you want my help with that?"

 

 **Rico** and Ian on hold until I get the thing done as well.

 

Ah screw it! **Bertholdt** and Reiner are just going straight to the other fic!


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but Im done because you already know what is going on from the last six chapters
> 
> Link to other fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6472600

**Jessi** glanced at **Leo** and he chuckled softly to himself, although he did glower at Hanji a bit and she huffed as she shook her head again. She smiled as Jessi stood up and sighed "F-Fine, but if you hurt me..." She chuckled softly as she said "Nothing harmful will be done to you." Leo rolled his eyes and snorted softly as he nosed his sister's hand gently and she pet his ears as she whistled and soon a handsome pinto horse had run up to them. "Hello, Rush..." she said softly.

The beautiful animal squealed and snorted as he seemed to nod his head up and down, and she giggled softly as she pulled herself up onto his back and helped Leo to get up onto his back as well. Hanji hummed and gave her own whistle, smiling as her brown horse came running. She gave the animal an affectionate pat on the neck and smiled with a bit of a chuckle when she saw the look on Jessi's face. She hummed and smiled as she and her horse led the way back.

Humming a quiet tune, Jessi smiled as she kept a good hold of both the reins and Leo so that he was like caged in, her arms in such a way as to keep him from falling from the horse whilst also still being able to control Rush's head and movements. She could not help but become competitive, knowing how to get back to town but not where to go after that, and so she giggled as she kicked Rush into a canter and passed the brown horse, but as soon as they reached town he slowed back to a walk.

She smiled and giggled softly to herself yet again as the brunette gave a soft huff, and she prepared herself for some words of irritation or what not but no such words came. The redhead hummed and smiled softly again as she glanced sideways at Hanji, allowing the scientist to pass so she may lead them back to the building that housed the lab. She shook her head as they finally got to the place, the tents to deprivate Titans of light being in a small stack near a wall of the place.

The brunette dismounted, sending the brown animal off to the water trough and Rush snorted as he trotted over in that direction as soon as his red haired rider had dismounted as well, flicking his ears as he watched her go before turning to the water. Meanwhile, she hummed softly as she and Leo followed Hanji inside, getting a tour (A/n: Cant remember if she got one when Hanji first thought she was just a wolf) then being led to the actual lab. Hanji hummed as she pointed at a table, that looked like a medical table, telling her to sit there and hold out her arm. Jessi sighed softly as she got on the table, Leo growling softly as he slung himself across her lap.

The redhead sighed softly as she pet his head to shut him up, Hanji coming over and saying "And Leo shifts too, obviously?" Jessi sighed as she nodded and said "But he doesn't exactly trust you..." Hanji shook her head at this, but shrugged nevertheless and quickly drew the blood. When Jessi yelped softly at the slight pain, she softly said "Sorry." and walked over to a machine, placing the blood in a vial and putting it inside. She watched it and waited, and soon it beeped and said _Wolf x girl- 45% wolf, 45% human 20% unknown, Arctic wolf and Gray wolf (my note: Gray wolves sometimes have a dilute (?) gene called black phase, that makes some black like Leo is) and American human with Russian, German, and Irish heritage, also some unknown lineage_. She tipped her head as she read it, then smiled as she softly said "Well, that is interesting..."

 

 **Cassie** whimpered softly as she shook her head at him, softly panting "I...I don't know, Armin...." He sighed softly as he leaned towards her neck, and she whimpered again, both startled when Erwin cleared his throat. "Alright Armin, that is enough for now. We have to focus on her training, remember?" He huffed softly, and they all looked up as **Mike** walked in, Cassie jumping slightly when the man walked over and sniffed her.

After he had sneered, Armin shook his head and Erwin chuckled softly as he said "Don't worry about that, it's just his way of getting to know others. Also, we don't know why he sneers, but pretty sure that means nothing. Mike! Go get the blades and such." Mike nodded silently, walking off and coming back with the blade holders and gas canisters, jamming the blades into their slots and motioning the girl to follow him and the others outside.

Once outside, he replaced her gas with the new canisters, sliding the blade holders down over her to rest at her hips and near her waist, and Erwin hummed as he showed her how to take out the handle and get the blade to attach,  explaining with words as well then stepping back. She hummed as she got one ready, then the second one, and looked at him with a brow raised as though to ask if this was right. He nodded, then said "Now, release them and come with us." She shrugged as she did so, and followed the three blonde males towards the training area.

They gave her a horse, and as the horse galloped towards the trees she shot up off of her back and flew through the air, Erwin sighing at how impatient she seemed to be and looking at Armin. He shot off after her and tapped her on the shoulder, then showed her how to use the blades right. He flew off to land in a tree and watch, gasping softly at how quickly she had grasped the concept, and while she seemed to be a bit off in course she managed to make a nice cut in the nape of the cardboard Titan's neck. He hummed and chuckled as Erwin whistled in appreciation.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as every other chapter, and note: Might bring the others back in next chapter, if I can get the third Lemony done tomorrow before I start writing the ninth chapter

**Jessi** glanced at the brunette, and tilted her head to the side as she said "W-What?" Hanji hummed as she held up the results, and **Leo** huffed as he nuzzled the redhead as she looked at what the results said. She blinked, then said "Oh...oh that. Yeah...Our mother is human, our father is like a wolf but isn't a real wolf because there's something within his pure bloodlines that allows all the wolves of his race to turn into human forms." She shrugged, as if it were normal. Hanji hummed as she tilted her head to the side, smiling in thought as she said "That actually sounds pretty cool. So, you're a white wolf because he's part Arctic wolf then, but why is Leo a black wolf?" She hummed as she explained "There is a gene that makes some gray wolves black, and they are called black phase." Hanji chuckled and clapped as she nodded and said "That sounds pretty freakin cool!" then shook her head as she sat back and stretched a little. She pulled her goggles off and placed them to the side, replacing them with putting her glasses back on so she could still look at the others and see the two of them. She just sort of stared at Jessi a moment, and Jessi said "W-What?" then jumped slightly as Hanji gripped her arms to pull her forward slightly, shivering when she heard Leo snarling softly but she closed her eyes. She squeaked softly as Hanji pressed somewhat chapped yet soft lips (that tasted faintly of something sweet) to hers, and she made a soft sound, but then Hanji started tugging at her clothes. She tried to push Hanji away, not liking that, and panted "S-Stop..." Hanji tilted her head and asked "Why?" as she pulled at them again. Cheeks flushed from being kissed like that, and panting somewhat heavy, Jessi said "J-Just...Slow down, p-please..." She sighed as she indicated Leo, and when Hanji glanced at him he snarled again. Hanji huffed "That is absolutely no fun at all..." and moved her hands upward slightly. "P-Please?" Jessi whimpered, now begging, and Hanji looked at her face. She couldn't deny that adorable look, and she sighed as she said "Fine..." and pulled Jessi into a gentle but firm hug that had her gasping softly a bit, and squeaking.

 

 **Cassie** hummed and huffed as she glanced at Armin, and he smiled softly as he held a hand out to her and softly said "Now, about earlier..." Erwin had moved off to speak to Mike about...something or another, so Armin took this chance to make his move again. The light brown haired girl hummed softly as she blushed a little, and she sighed softly as she said "A-Armin..." He hummed as he had a sudden thought, and softly he asked "Cassie, what would happen if I started petting your ears again, and we went further?" She blushed and gulped as she glanced down, shivering as she saw his hand twitch and said "G-Go ahead...I-If we went all the way, I-I would no longer be in heat, obviously, b-because that is how it is when a male and a female animal d-do that sort of thing." He hummed as he pet her ear then her tail, smirking as she squeaked and panted softly a little bit. He nodded softly at her as he softly said "I want to...But I don't want to hurt or scare you." She blushed and trembled as she softly said "I-If you...If you just stick your fingers in there, you can trick my body into...into thinking that it is your...your you know what, and it'll take me out of heat til next time. I-I don't know why it works like that, possibly because I only have so much cat in my bloodlines, but it just works like that..." He hummed as he nodded, and asked "My house?" She nodded as she said "I don't really have a home..." He blinked as he said "Oh right...Sorry." and picked her up bridal style, causing her to yelp softly. He flew into the air and flew off to his place, dropping back down in front of the door and walking inside with her still in his arms, closing the door behind them... (And skip, now they should be at the same place in time as everyone else) She panted softly a bit as he stroked her hair and ears, then said "We can go practice some more if you want."

 

 **Mike** hummed to himself as Erwin asked "So, how have you been?" The normally silent man shrugged as he said "Pretty good." then asked "Um...Do you want to go out for lunch?" Erwin smiled as he said "Sure." and Mike nodded as he led the way, and the place just happened to be Erwin's favorite. "How did you know this is my favorite?" Erwin asked, and Mike shook his head as he said "I didn't, really." He actually had been somewhat 'stalking' Erwin, so what he said was a lie. Erwin chuckled to himself as they walked inside, a waitress nodding to them as Mike offered a friendly smile. Mike hummed as they sat down, and as he was not paying attention to Erwin, Erwin brushed a hand over Mike's, causing him to suck in a breath and jump slightly. He chuckled, having expected just such a reaction from someone he expected secretly liked him. Mike leaned forward towards him, and as Erwin leaned in too he refused to flinch away, saying "What are you doing?" Just as Erwin was trying to answer the question, the waitress from earlier walked over and began to flirt with Mike...Mike glanced over towards Erwin as if begging his help, and Erwin smirked as he stood up and walked around the table, pulling Mike up and kissing him...

 

 **Sasha** was humming to herself and walking along, eating some bread and a potato, when someone landed on her with an "Oof!" and a _thud_. She yelped softly, then sighed as she saw that it was Connie, and shook her head as she looked at him. "Oh! Sorry Sasha." he sighed, rubbing his head a bit awkwardly. She hummed as he helped her up, and she asked "Want to go get some food?" He nodded eagerly, and she hummed as she led him towards the dining hall, not knowing that he was watching her behind as she walked... He hummed as she led him inside, and asked "Do you want to go through the line again?" She nodded, yelping softly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the line. They talked about the food that was there, then he noticed something..."Sasha, are you alright? You seem a bit down..." She sighed as she said "I'm fine..." and he said "Sasha..." "Fine, you really want to know?" she asked, and he nodded. Sighing, she said "Well, I got a message about my father and his new wife...She is pregnant, but she got really sick, and they don't know how the baby will be..." Connie solemnly nodded, saying "Oh Sasha, I am sorry...Do you want to go and see them?" Sasha asked "Can we do that? We wouldn't get in trouble for going without our squad?" Connie said "I won't let you get in trouble..." She nodded, and said "Let's eat first." He nodded, and they loaded up their plates and headed to a table that was mostly deserted. **Jean** glanced up to see them sit down, smiling as he said "Hey." then blushed as Marco played with his hand. They waved and smiled to the two, then went back to eating, as Jean blushed and said "M-Marco..." Marco chuckled as he said "What?" and Jean said "D-Don't tease me..." Marco smirked as he asked "Why not?" and Jean said "B-Because...You'll make me..." "Make you what?" Marco asked, and Jean blushed again as he whispered in his ear "Make me want you..." Marco blinked then chuckled as he asked "Is that really so bad?"


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, whoops, guess Ill bring them back next chapter...  
> Also, writing Connie and Sasha first to get it out of the way.

**Sasha** hummed as Connie offered her a smile, and she forced her own smile in return. They both heard Marco chuckle at **Jean** as Jean huffed "I-I don't know..." and Connie chuckled, as he shook his head. He hummed as he finished his food, and saw that Sasha had finished hers as well, and he held a hand out to her to help her up. Jean huffed as he said "Okay, fine, no it's not..." and Marco purred softly a bit, in a human way, as he nodded and said "Bedroom?" Jean nodded, and Marco took his hand and pulled him up to take him there, kissing his neck as he pulled him through the door. He purred and chuckled into his ear as he nuzzled him then pushed him down onto the bed...(And this'll be in the other fic, so look there! XD) Sasha actually found herself giggling a little bit, then shook her head softly as she nodded at Connie when he asked "Ready to go?" She hummed as he led her towards the stables, smiling when she heard the familiar whinny of her mare, and his stallion. "Samantha." she said softly, as the mare raised her head with a snort to look at her rider, and they both turned their heads slightly when they heard Connie greet his stallion, Ezekial. She smiled and laughed a bit when Samantha nosed at her and Ezekial nipped at him but gently, and shook her head as they both brought the horses out and saddled them up. She hummed to herself as the horses started to get feisty (or frisky?) with each other, chuckling a bit as Ezekial nipped at Samantha's tail and she retorted by nipping at his face. He snorted and squealed as he backed up, then in a little bit the village was coming into view and Sasha sighed...Connie took the lead, leading her and Samantha into town and asking which way the house was. She pointed where she remembered the messenger saying it was (A/n: This is based partially off the manga, so they're in a new village now), and Connie nodded as he led the way to the house. Sasha made a soft sound when she saw her father on the steps, and he smiled warmly at her as she slid from the horse's back and ran to hug him. She and Connie were led inside, and she shivered as she heard crying, then realized it was the baby. "His name is Samuel." her father whispered, and she started crying softly as she was handed the baby. He had soft reddish brown hair and blue eyes that would later change to a golden shade, like his mother's. Connie chuckled softly to himself, glad to see that at least the baby was alright, and walked over to stand beside Sasha, who had sat down on the couch with Samuel. He smiled as he placed a finger to the cheek of the baby, the baby cooing and gurgling as Sasha placed her finger in the grip of his tiny fist. "He's beautiful, Sasha, you're beautiful baby brother." Connie whispered.

 

 **Jessi** hummed and blushed as she was hugged, then Hanji released her to look at **Leo** when he huffed, and Jessi giggled as she ruffled his fur and hugged him a bit. He huffed again as he pushed a paw against her, like in the lake, and she giggled as she let him go. She was surprised when he shifted back to human form, and she quickly handed over his clothes which he dressed in then looked at Hanji. "A ha, so that's what you look like in human form." Hanji said to Leo, and he nodded then huffed as he said "You...You're good for my sister." Hanji nodded, chuckling when Jessi squeaked and hid her blushing face. Leo suddenly grew a smirk on his face, and asked "Would you like to bathe in the lake with us?" Hanji blinked, then blushed lightly, but what they didn't know was that she was doing it for the benefit of the little redhead she now liked very much, not wanting to scare the girl off. Jessi yelped "Leo!" as she now looked up. Leo chuckled as he said "You were just trying to take her clothes off a moment ago...Why are you blushing now?" Hanji said "Uh..." but at that moment Jessi slid off the table and said "I-I need the bathroom..." Hanji said "I'll show you where it is..." but Leo quickly said "Ah, ah, I want to talk to you...So, just give her instructions." Wanting to know what this was about, curiosity peaked, Hanji told Jessi where to go, and as soon as the redhead had left Hanji turned to Leo. "Well? You _do_ want to, don't you? You weren't hiding your intentions very well, I could see it in your eyes..." Hanji huffed as she said "Yes, I do want to...For the privilege..." Fighting down a blush, Leo said "O-Of seeing her in the lake?" Hanji nodded as she said "Yes, that, and seeing her flustered by me." Leo fought down a growl, and another blush, as he nodded and said "You'd better not do anything she isn't comfortable with..." Hanji nodded and said "Cross my heart and hope to die..." At that point, Jessi walked back in, and what they didn't know was that her wolf hearing had picked up enough of the conversation to know what they'd been saying...She ducked her head into Leo as soon as she reached him, and as he wondered what it was he suddenly got an idea..."You...didn't hear any of that, did you?" "No." Jessi lied, but Hanji got the feeling she was lying. "Really? Why are you acting like this then?" Leo asked, and Jessi said "Really! I didn't! I didn't..." Not wanting to upset her anymore, he shrugged and said "Alright..." then looked at Hanji. Hanji shook her head, and said "Jessi...Are you lying?" The redhead appeared to flinch slightly, and shook her head as she said "I am not lying!"

 

 **Mike** made a soft sound as the other man kissed him a moment longer, the waitress quickly scurrying off without taking their orders just yet. Erwin smirked as he backed off of Mike after a moment longer, humming and shaking his head as he smiled at the man and touched his cheek a moment. Mike swallowed, asking "Do...Do you like me?" and Erwin chuckled as he said "Yes, let's go with that for now." Mike nodded, then glanced up when Erwin asked "And do you like me?" Mike nodded as he said "Yes..." But they each knew of themselves, that it was a bit more then just that...Shaking his head, Mike nodded at Erwin, as a different waitress came to get their order, hurried off, then came back with the food. They sat to eat, and when they were finished Mike hummed and nodded at Erwin again. Erwin chuckled as he left the money, and a tip, on the table, because the waitress had said "You two are cute together, even if you aren't a couple yet." and truth be told, he had kind of liked that. The two blonde men each stood up now, and they headed back for the building to do paperwork or see if Armin wanted to practice with them and Cassie again.

 

(Posting Cassie and Armin next chapter, with these two, and next chapter might be the last chapter for all the canon x canon couples cause im going to start another fic that will involve the OC children, and probably continue some of the AUs from there, and whatnot)


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most everyone is back! Minus Marco and Jean, whom you might have to find in the new fic after I get the first chapter up, because this may be the last chapter of this

**Cassie** hummed and smiled as she nodded at Armin, and he chuckled as he nodded softly at her and let her into his bathroom to splash her face, and fix anything out of place back to the right way. He hummed and smiled as she came back out, and he went in and did the same thing before coming back out and taking her by the hand to give her another sweet kiss then led her away from the house. She squeaked softly, smiling a little as she giggled and followed him towards the building where they'd met the two other men before. She squeaked softly as she saw Erwin and **Mike** , and Mike gave the slightest of smiles as he waved towards them. Armin smiled as he said "Cassie wants to practice some more." Erwin chuckled as he said "Mike and I were just coming to see if you two would like to practice some more." Armin nodded, and Mike gave off the slightest of smiles to the cat featured girl as she glanced over his direction. The light-brown haired female shook out long locks, and smiled as she glanced between the three guys, then they were heading over towards the practice field, and she hummed as a new smile formed upon her lips.

(A/n: sorry guys, cont. next chapter)

 

 **Jessi** shivered as Hanji said "well, I was not lying about what I said about it..." and her face turned pink before she realized and hid it again. Hanji smirked a bit as she chuckled, and **Leo** asked "So...Are we heading for the lake then?" Hanji smirked as she nodded and said "Oh yes, absolutely." and Leo grinned as he kept a firm grip and began to lead the way towards the lake, Jessi forced to go with him because of his grip on her. She growled softly to herself, and being the stubborn she wolf she was once they'd reached the lake she shifted to wolf form. For that, Leo hummed as he too shifted to wolf form, and smirked as he sent her tumbling into the water with a yelp. She huffed as she resurfaced, shaking water from her ears and sneezing it from her nose as Leo came into the water and glided over to her, the two of them nipping and biting at each other as Hanji sighed and stripped down to tread water, just watching them. Leo smirked as he watched her, going under and swimming towards her then coming up beside her and causing her to be a bit startled. She chuckled as he swam back over to his sister, blinking in surprise as the black male gripped her by the scruff and paddled back towards Hanji. She chuckled as the white wolf growled and struggled with brother, and hummed as she reached out and touched the white ears...Jessi whimpered and flinched, and Hanji softly said "I won't hurt you, I promise." Leo sighed as he looked over, saying 'It's just hard. I can explain, if you like.' Hanji nodded at him to continue, and he softly said 'It all started when we were young, just out of puphood, or were we still considered pups? Ah, well, it was awhile ago...' He gave a hurt look as Jessi bit him, and continued 'We met a man that we thought was our friend, however it turned out he really was not...He is the reason our Pack, or most of it, is dead, and he kept Jessi and I imprisoned, and was always starving me and beating her around the head and neck...So that's why she reacts the way she does.' Hanji growled "Why, if I ever found the guy..." and Leo asked 'Would you? We've been trying for years...' Hanji vowed "I won't rest until I do..." and Leo chuckled as they washed and got out, drying and heading back. He and Jessi shifted back, quickly dressing, and as they walked he said "I'll hold you to that..."

 

(A/n: They'll come back in the new fic when I finally get the first chapter posted so I can get it going)

 

 **Sasha** hummed softly as she saw Connie smiling at little Samuel, and she hummed softly as she quietly asked "Dad, could Connie hold little Samuel?" The man smile slightly as he nodded, seeming to see something between his daughter and this young man that maybe the two of them had not yet realized even. Sasha smiled, and she walked over to Connie, whom held out his arms to receive the baby and smile as he held Samuel. The baby boy cooed and blinked, and Sasha headed back to father. "Dad, can...can I go see Marge?" The man nodded as he softly said "By the way, Samuel was named for the brother she lost when they were both young..." She nodded, fighting back sudden tears of wishing she had met the man, and she turned towards Connie a moment to smile at him before she headed for the room. She shivered a bit as she entered the room, seeing the brown haired woman lying in the bed and quietly sneaking over. "Hi, Marge..." she said softly, it has been awhile. I know you aren't well, but you're gonna pull through, okay?" She gasped in surprise as Marge raised a hand to grab one of hers and squeeze, and the woman softly said "I don't think so...But you are such a wonderful stepdaughter to say such a thing..." the woman said. Sasha whimpered as she felt the pulse becoming fainter, and heard the breathing become weaker, and she said "You can't, you can't! Your son needs you!" and Marge chuckled a bit. "He has his father, and his big sister to take care of and teach him." she said softly, and Sasha shook her head as she said "No, no!" but it was already too late. Marge took one final breath, and then she was gone..."No! Dad, dad!!" Sasha screamed, and father came in and gently sent her back to Connie, softly saying "Take her back, we will send for you again in a few days for the funeral..."

 

(A/n: Will bring them back in the new fic too)

 

 **Rico** hummed softly and smiled as she glanced at Ian, and he smirked as he kissed her then sighed when she said they had an expedition that day. "At least we'll be together, right?" she asked, and he nodded as he said "That's true." They got up and dressed, heading outside and surprised to see the squad(s) already there and ready to go. "Alright everyone, head out!" The members nodded as they mounted up, and Rico and Ian led the way through the town and to the gates, riding out the gates ahead of their members and leading them down the pathway and onto the flatlands to ride out across them. After about maybe twenty minutes, a few riders ahead called "Titans dead ahead!" and Rico and Ian nodded at each other without words and activated their gear, flying above the Titans by using the scatted trees and the Titans arms and bodies themselves to do so, slicing them down one or two at a time. Soon, it had become a competition between the two, until one mishap later they were in a tangle of limbs on the ground. Unable to help it, they both began to laugh and kissed, right there in front of everyone. One of the other squad members took out the last Titan, they got back on their horses, and they headed out again...

 

 **Eren** and Levi were cuddling together, when suddenly the door flew open and Mikasa burst in...On instinct, Levi drew the weapon he kept hidden near the bed, and Eren upon realizing whom it was gripped his arm and said "Wait, Levi!" He sighed as he stopped, so glad that they had moved under the blanket, and said "What do you want?" She growled "Him, Eren, _him_? What about me?!" Eren sighed as he asked "What about you, Mikasa? You may have had a crush on me, but I never said that I felt the same way..." he sighed. He did not mean it to be harsh, and yet she reacted as if she had been stabbed in the chest by his blades, like a Titan...Without a word, she fled the room, and with a sigh he glanced at Levi, whom growled "Mine, mine, mine..." then purred a human's sound as he claimed Eren's lips once again. Eren panted as he cuddled into Levi again. Meanwhile, as Mikasa was running, she crashed into **Rune**...He growled as he looked down, surprised by her beauty, and asked "Who are you? Why are you crying?" Mikasa swallowed as she said "Mikasa, I made a stupid mistake falling in love..." Rune didn't know what had happened, but said "Rune, and any guy that would desert you is an idiot. You are very beautiful indeed." She blinked as she looked at him, then cracked a smile as she nodded. "Want to come see my place?" he asked, and she nodded. He smiled as he led her to an abandoned area, taking her down some stairs and through a door, where they ended up in a large room. A little girl threw herself at Rune, crying "rune Onii-san!" Mikasa gasped and looked at them questioningly. "This is Ellie." he said, and Mikasa walked over awkwardly and said "I am Mikasa."

 

 **Bertl** hummed and smiled as he nuzzled Reiner a bit, the male smiling and chuckling as he nuzzled Bertl back and hugged him a moment before then releasing him again. With another soft sound, he rolled to his side and planted a kiss on Bertl's nose, the other male flushing slightly as he shook his head. He purred softly at the purr like sound which the more muscular male made, and he smiled as they nuzzled each other once more before cuddling up to each other again and drifting back off to sleep, feeling rather lazy at the moment after what had just been done....

 

(Sorry that paragraph is so short)


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter guys, sowwy  
> But I will be trying to start the new fic in a few days or so.  
> (Also, just for all intents and purposes, let's say that they finally found the creep (Hanji, Jessi and Leo did) and took him down)XD

**Cassie** hummed and smiled at the three guys as she headed out into the field ahead of them, pulling the gear down over her body and humming as she twirled to face them. She smiled at Armin as he chuckled softly and ruffled her hair gently, then hummed and smiled as she nuzzled him. Armin smiled gently as he nuzzled her back, then held out his arms and she smiled as she walked into them. They hugged for a short moment, then Mike grinned quietly as Erwin said "Okay you two, I want you to have a small competition. I know that Cassie just learned how to use the blades a day or two ago, but I want to see what she can do against Armin." Armin shrugged, then nodded as he said "Alright." and nodded. Cassie nodded as well, then hummed as she and Armin activated their gear and flew up into the air. The two flew high through the trees, Armin chuckling softly as he watched Cassie spin and cut into the nape of one of the cardboard Titan-shaped training cutouts. He chuckled as he did the same, then quickly headed for another nearby as it popped up. He was surprised as the cat featured girl suddenly flew out in front  of him and stole his 'kill'. Hearing the two older men below laughing, he shrugged as he waited for her to head for another, then smirked as he stole that one from her. She huffed, and after about four more times of them stealing each other's 'kills' they ran into each other and ended up in a tangle of limbs much the same as Rico and Ian had a little earlier. Laughing, they kissed then moved away from each other. Erwin and Mike both said "Nice job." and the four of them headed back towards the building and the houses that were near it.

(And they shall return in the new fic! XD)

 

 **Rico** hummed and smiled as she glanced at Ian, and the two guys that moved on ahead called out about Titans every once in awhile, which they easily dispatched with no more competitions or mishaps this time around. Shaking their heads, they both hummed as they rode along, it had been about an hour since the last time they had seen a Titan (or three, in that case), and they were nearing the small village that was their destination. They had heard that there were Titans surrounding the place, but that there were supposedly survivors hiding out in an underground bunker that had been built in the village many years ago, even before the Titans had appeared for the first time. Rico hummed softly as Ian nuzzled her, and chuckled as the horses nosed at one another then pranced away from each other a little bit to keep trotting. Ian and Rico hummed together now, as they neared the village, and when they got there the whole squad activated their gear and took out Titans left and right. Shaking their heads, they returned to the horses and rushed nito the village, discovering the bunker and opening it to find several very scared children and their families there. They led them out, placed them in the two carts that they'd brought, and headed back for the wall. Rico and Ian returned to the building once they were safely back inside, covered in blood as they'd run into a couple more Titans on the way back, and did paperwork then went to the bathhouse before going to look at houses, as they wanted to move into one together.

 

(They shall return! XD)

 

Ellie softly said "Me...ca...sa?" and Mikasa chuckled as she nodded encouragingly. "Me...casa?" Ellie said, and Mikasa softly said "Mikasa." Ellie said "Mi...casa?" and Mikasa chuckled as she softly nodded. "Mikasa?" the little one said, and Mikasa nodded as she said "Yes." Ellie said "Come see my room, Onee-chan!" and Mikasa blushed and said "I've never been called a sister before..." Ellie giggled as she said "You're my Onee-chan!" Mikasa nodded, then stood up and took Ellie's hand as Ellie took Rune's hand, and they headed for the room. Ellie let go of their hands and giggled as she opened the door. The room was filled with red and pink paint and decorations, and stuffed animals. Mikasa softly said "It's beautiful." and Ellie giggled as she ran off into the room and returned with a stuffed Siamese cat. "This is Sena!" Mikasa softly said "Cute." Ellie giggled as she ran and got a toy Chihuahua, and ran back. "This is Chica!" Mikasa smiled as she asked "You have anymore?" and Ellie giggled as she ran and got a toy pony and wolf. Mikasa smiled, then Ellie said "Meet the rest of the family!" At Mikasa's questioning look, Rune said "We found her abandoned in the street as a baby. She thinks that we are her family." Mikasa nodded, and followed them back to a large open space, seeing four people were there. "The teenage boy is Oscar, the older young woman is Penny, and the twins are Lea and Lou." he explained, and Mikasa smiled. She and Rune both blushed and lowered their gazes when the twins asked "rune, is she your girlfriend?" excitedly. "No..." Mikasa said softly, then glanced at Rune as she said "But, I would not mind..." Rune glanced at her and asked "Really?" and she nodded. She said "But, before you can call me girlfriend, you have to kiss me." He chuckled as he walked over and pressed his lips to hers, and she smiled slightly as she kissed him back. They backed away from each other after a moment, and she smiled as she said "That was amazing, boyfriend." and he purred "You're welcome, girlfriend." Cassie giggled as she clapped, causing them to chuckle as Rune picked her up. Ellie kissed them both on the cheek, then they walked over to the couch to sit down.

 

(They shall return as well! XD)

(And that is the end, it was a good run guys)


End file.
